hindenburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeless (NBC TV Series)
Timeless is an American science fiction time travel drama series that premiered on NBC on October 3, 2016. It stars Abigail Spencer, Matt Lanter and Malcolm Barrett as a team that attempt to stop a mysterious organization from changing the course of history through time travel. The series was created by Shawn Ryan and Eric Kripke, and also stars Sakina Jaffrey, Paterson Joseph, Claudia Doumit, and Goran Višnjić. The executive producers include John Davis and John Fox of The Blacklist. Although NBC cancelled the series after one season, three days later, following negotiations with Sony Pictures Television, NBC renewed the series for a ten-episode second season, which premiered on March 11, 2018. In June 2018, the series was canceled again by NBC. In July, NBC announced it had ordered a two-part finale to conclude the series, which aired on December 20, 2018. Hindenburg Timeless's pilot episode, Jersey's Jersey even in the '30s, the main characters Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus travel back in time to stop a time-traveling criminal from altering the past. The day the criminal, Garcia Flynn, first traveled to was May 6th, 1937, the day the zeppelin, Hindenburg, burst into flames and crashed at Lakehurst, New Jersey. His plan is to alter the Hindenburg's fiery fate, as part of a plan to erase a mysterious terrorist organization called "Rittenhouse", from existence, later revealed to be behind the death of his family. The pilot did support that static electricity theory; due to the wet mooring ropes, a static discharge occurred from the rain and the ropes in the frame of the ship, created sparks that ignited a hydrogen leak. Episode Synopsis The team pursues Flynn to 1937, where he prevents the Hindenburg disaster in order to bomb the dirigible on its return flight to Europe, when it is carrying important Americans to the Coronation of King George VI and Queen Elizabeth. Lucy theorizes that Flynn wants to destroy the United States of America "in the crib". Lucy, Wyatt, and Rufus hijack the Hindenburg and force it to land; as a result, all of the passengers survive despite the airship being destroyed by a stray gunshot from one of Flynn's henchmen. During a confrontation with Lucy and Wyatt, Flynn shoots and kills reporter Kate Drummond, whom Lucy and Wyatt had befriended and who was supposed to die in the original crash. Flynn reveals to Lucy that he possesses a journal written in her handwriting which she has yet to create; he urges her to ask Agent Christopher about "Rittenhouse". In the present, Agent Christopher denies knowledge of Rittenhouse and Rufus reluctantly gives Connor an audio recording from the mission. Lucy discovers that her mother, who had been suffering from advanced cancer, is now healthy, but her younger sister Amy no longer exists and Lucy herself is engaged. Trivia *Fictional Character, Kate Drummond is based on the real-life zeppelin enthusiast, Lady Grace Drummond-Hay. *In the original timeline, Drummond dies in the exact same way Allen Hagaman dies. *To stop the Hindenburg Disaster, Flynn's henchman help the landing crew by keeping the landing lines off the wet grass, so the lines don't get wet. Therefore, there is no static discharge and no fire. In reality, this wouldn't have worked, because even if the landing lines were off the ground, the rain would still make the lines wet, resulting in a smaller discharge, that could possibly ignite the hydrogen. *In the alternate timeline, a fight with one of Flynn's Henchmen causes an accidental gunshot to create the sparks, igniting the hydrogen leak, instead of the original timeline with static electricity causing the disaster (only two die). Videos Quotes from the Pilot "The majestic airship lands gracefully as passengers wave to the awed spectators."-Herbert Morrison, reporting the successful ''landing of the Hindenburg on May 6th, 1937. "Um...That's not suppose to happen right?"-Rufus as the Hindenburg lands safely at 7:25,when he knows it should have caught fire at that point.'' Category:TV Shows Category:The Hindenburg Disaster